La Historia Mas Triste
by Marai Solis
Summary: Esta historia estremesio hasta la luna... de verguenza... Bella y Reneesme compartiran algo mas que los lazos de ser madre e hija... y el pasado desemvolvera la tragedia..


_**Los personajes de la saga Crepusculo usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Pero la historia de este mini Fic es de esta loca cabecita…**_

**La Historia mas triste**  
Por: _SherezChan_

"_**Esta es la historia más triste,  
que hizo llorar a la luna…"**_

_Y tal como lo dice la estrofa de la canción, con la cual me sentí identificada desde el momento que la escuche, esta historia hizo llorar a la luna, pues es una historia que habla de la fuerza que tiene el destino en una vida cualquiera, o mejor dicho en vidas como cualquier otras. Esta historia es mía, mía y de mi familia. No comenzó conmigo, ni con mis padres, bueno quizá si con uno de ellos, pero esta historia viene de mis abuelos._

_Hace más de 36 años que se comenzó a hilar, y aun así el tejido jamás quedo completo. Yo me encargare de contarles una historia; quizá, no narrada de la mejor forma pero si concentrando cosas que no hace mas de 24 horas supe de los labios del eslabón que une tres generaciones: Jacob Black._

_Antes de comenzarles a contar la historia les suplico no saquen conclusiones apresuradas. Sean de mente abierta y recuerden, el amor es el único juego donde se apuesta todo y cuando se pierde se pierde más de lo que se apuesta._

*-/*-/-*-/-*-/-*-/-*-/-*-/-*

Era el verano de 1974, en Forks se corría un rumor, que la hija del comisario Charlie Swan, era engañada con una y otra, por su novio de toda la vida Jacob Black. Todos sabían que era cierto, inclusive el comisario, pero todos callaban cuando veían el amor que se reflejaba en los ojos chocolates más dulces que se han visto en la comarca.

Isabella, Bella para todos, era simplemente perfecta a los ojos de cualquier chico del pueblo, desde los hijos de las primeras familias que habitaban el pueblo como los Newton, Stanley, Black y cualquier otra, hasta por los de una familia que se habían mudado esa primavera, los Cullen.

Pero, ella como cualquier chica enamorada, solo veía por los ojos de su amado. Quien, pese a ponerle el cuerno con cuanta falda le pasara enfrente era posesivo con ella. Nadie en su sano juicio se le acercaba con la intención de invitarla, por inocente que fuera la invitación, pues misteriosamente si eran chicos terminaban con un par de costillas rotas y un ojo morado. Eso sin contar las escenas que el montaba y desmontaba para hacerla sentir miserable, sentirse culpable del hecho de llamar la atención.

Al paso de los meses de ese último año, Bella noto cambios en Jake, casi nunca salían, y cuando lo hacían el se ponía demasiado cariñoso y se frustraba pues ella lo paraba en seco. Justificada por su inexperiencia, la cual deseaba que continuara asi, al menos hasta el matrimonio. Pero al ser nombrado para Jacob, la cara se le descomponía como si ella le dijiese "si te casas conmigo hoy, si sere tuya". Este era uno de los grandes confloctos para ella, pues, si se imaginaba casada y con al menos dos hijos, pero nunca veía en esa hermosa fantasia al que se suponía el amor de su vida.

Aun que todos en el pueblo apostaban a la boda, nadie sabía cuántos problemas causaba a la chica su mención, la cual solo era sacada a colación cuando el quería que ella le diera la tan conocida prueba de amor.

_-Pero Bells, nos casaremos en cuanto tengamos la edad_-solia decir en su rabieta de todos los días-_Sabes que me puedo cansar y buscar a otra…te deseo_-terminaba siempre alegando mil cosas, hasta infidelidades de parte de ella.

El dia del cumpleaños 18 de Bella, al fin se salió con la suya, de una forma no muy romántica, ni muy dulce. Habian salido a comer con motivo del festejo por su cumpleaños y por que ingresaría a la facultad en el próximo trimestre debido a la gran movilización estudiantil y Jake la había emborrachado, después la llevo a la playa de la Push, cerca de la reserva india donde el vivía.

-_Sabes Jake, estoy muy feliz de estar asi contigo, demostrándote cuanto te amo_-decia Bella recardandose en el hombro de el viendo el mar y las estrellas desde la camioneta roja, regalo de su padre.

El por su parte tenia bien planeados sus movimientos, girando levemente el rostro comezo a besar sensual y habilidosamente el rostro de Bella, quien a causa del alcohol y del momento se dejo llevar, cada beso era mas intenso que el anterior, las carisias profundizaban la pasión, las manos de Jake, que normalmente Bella mantenía alejadas, estaban agasajándose; una entre sus piernas por debajo de la falda rosa, y la otra también debajo de tela solamente que del sostén de ella acarisiando sus pechos.

_-Jake… para… por favor…-_decia en su momento de cordura-_por favor…-_

El se alejo de un tiron y la vio, la miro por un breve instante a los ojos llenos de rencor y frutracion-_Te lo advierto Isabella, sino te hago mia en este preciso instante te olvidas de mi para siempre_-su voz no dejaba a dudas de que lo haría y ella tuvo miedo, al igual que dudas sobre su amor, pero de sus labios, la sentencia fue pronunciada…

_-haz…hazme tuya Jake_-dijo en un murmullo viendo la sonrisa ruin posarse en sus labios-_no me dejes Jake, no lo hagas…-_susurro dando pie asi a que el se abalanzara como lobo ante su presa, ante un débil cordero que camino al cazador con el cuello agachado.

Asi sin mas, comenzó a morder su cuello, dejándola marcada, ella solamente guardaba sus sollozos diciéndose que era lo mejor, que no había nada mejor que Jacob Black para ella.

Sus manos la medio recostaron en el asiento de la camioneta dejándolo situado entre sus piernas, mientras bruscamente jalaba la blusa para medio romperla y rompiendo completamente su sostén blanco, dejar expuestos sus senos, pequeñas frutas aun no lo suficientemente maduras. Rápidamente y sin molestarse en quitar la falda destrozaron las bragas, con esa sonrisa de maniático volviendo a devorar los labios viendo con satisfacción los ojos de ella timidos y con , sometiéndola. De la misma forma que había sometido a muchas otras chicas en esa playa, en el colegio e inclusive en la casa de su novia. Reocrria sus piernas y su centro el cual aun no estaba húmedo pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era calmar el calor que se generaba en su entrepierna, la cual latia con rudeza, pese a ver tenido relaciones unas horas antes con la mesera de la Bella Italia, el restaurant favorito de Bella.

-_Te amo Bells, eres tan hermosa, se que esto duele y es incomodo pero la próxima vez será genial_-dijo adentrándose de golpe en ella, sacando al fin lagrimas contenidas y sollosos-_joder… muévete bella_-decia en su frenesí por liberarse rápido. Sintiendo con orgullo el esfuerzo que le costaba embestirla, tan tibia y estrecha.

_-duele Jake… me duele_-sollosaba mientras trataba de moverse. Ella en algún sueño había pensado que seria hermoso, en su noche de bodas, lleno de carisias y besos y que el dolor sedería en algún momento al placer como le habían contado sus amigas, como le habían hecho creer en alguna novela romántica, de esas que tanto criticaba Jake, que coleccionaba.

Y asi, de una forma brusca y sin sentido comenzó a trazarse la historia, esa noche Jacob, dejaba a una Bella que se sentía sucia, usada, como si hubiera sido violada con la promesa de que la amaba y la amaría siempre. Dejandola llena de vergüenza y dolor, no solo físico sino que también emocional al sentirse que no había logrado cumplir como debiera a su hombre. Pensaba, tratándose de consolar que quizá como decía Jake, la próxima vez alcansaria a ver los fuegos artificiales prometidos.

Sin mas entro a casa, bajo la mirada de reproche de su madre, que si bien se guardo los comentarios sabia lo sucedido esa noche. Reene Swan siempre había tenido un sexto sentido en eso, sabia que las cosas no marchaban bien, y pese a querer al joven Black, sabia que no era lo suficientemente bueno para su querida hija.

El mes paso lento para Bella, aun que dolida por no recibir al dia siguiente una llamada, una visita o alguna seña de Jake. Ninguna cosa llego ese dia, ni al siguiente. Como había terminado la preparatoria y hasta enero no ingresaría a la universidad entro a trabajar a la tienda de los Newtons, tratando de mantener asi su mente despejada del dolor que sentía. Solo vio a Jake una semana después de su cumpleaños, iba en su moto, pero por mas que grito el ni se paro. Ella pensó que tal vez no la había visto.

Durante ese mes fue la última vez que lo vio, no contestaba sus llamadas, no la recibía cuando iba a verlo, cuando un mes después su periodo no llego entro en pánico, hacia unas semanas había empaquetado y enviado la mayoría de sus cosas a Seattle, donde estudiaría medicina. Ella sabía bien lo que significaba eso, las nauseas por la mañana, los antojos y otros muchos síntomas.

Sin mas, fue de nueva cuenta a la Push, a buscarlo y vaya que lo encontró.

Lo encontró con Jessica Stanley, su mejor amiga, montada literalmente a el sin ropa. Vio a su alrededor y noto que la gran mayoría de las cosas estaban empaquetadas, listas para ser movidas. Como si el… como si el estuviera a punto de irse, sin avisarle…

-_Jake…-_susurro, haciéndose notar, girándose para salir y correr hasta llegar a la playa donde hace menos de dos meses le entrego la inocencia aquel canalla. No supo cuanto estuvo allí, sentada en un tronco, abrazándose a si misma y sollozando, llorando por que el futuro tan prometedor que le habían dado sus padres se estabanyendo al caño al igual que sus sueños de mujer. Todo aquello que en algún momento sintió la hacia de valor al mundo, su inocencia y sus ganas de superarse, solamente le recordaban lo estúpida que había sido al confiar en el…

_-Isabella_-pronuncio la voz que tanto odiaba en ese instante, la cual amaba sin sentido.

-Jake… ¿Por qué?-dijo monótonamente viendo sus ojos-dime… ¿hize algo mal?... quizá no soy la mejor amante pero… ¿Por qué Jess?-

-Bella no eres tu…-pronuncio con voz ruda

-no eres tu… no eres tu sino yo, ¿verdad?-dijo mirándolo con odio-¿Qué demonios te pasa Jake?, que mierda crees que hacías dejándote montar por la puta de Jessica-vio que en sus ojos una mirada que reconoció, la mirada que tenían sus ojos cuando le llevaba sin motivo una rosa por las tardes-¿no es la primera verdad?-

-No-simplemente dijo fríamente-no es la primera ni será la ultima, no soy un hombre que se amarre a una mujer, hoy es… como se llama… Jessica, mañana puede ser otra…-no pudo hablar maspor que una mano le dio una bofetada

-Jake… ¿Cómo pudiste?¿COMO RAYOS ME HACES ESO?-le grito a todo pulmón, causando que las aves que los rodeaban salieran disparadas.

-baja la voz-dijo firme-fuiste solo un acostón, un polvo… una más en mi lista-dijo girándose para alejarse

-estoy embarazada-murmuro

-no cambia nada-dijo viéndola de frente- pensaste que preñándote me quedaría contigo. Te salió mal Swan-rio a carcajadas mientras ella se desplomaba sobre la arena llorando, el metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos sacando un fajo de billetes de 50 dólares para arrojárselos-esto es mas por lo que pague por la mejor puta de por aquí, digamos que es un extra por ser virgen…. Quítate de problemas, deshazte de ese estorbo, yo me voy a Las Vegas-dijo girándose sin importarle dejar a Bella llorando, en shock total.

Lloro, lloro aferrándose a la vida que se le iba de las manos, abrazándose a si misma mientras veía la noche caer y a lo lejos un carro de mudanza que iba detrás de la moto de Jake, alejándose asi de su vida, dejándola devastada en mas de un sentido…

-¿estas bien?-pregunto una voz aterciopelada, al girarse se topo con unas esmeraldas preciosas, preocupadas por los despojos de basura en los que ella se había convertido.

Sollozo con mas fuerza, sin moverse de donde estaba, sintiendo como había estado lloviendo. ¿Desde hace cuanto?, no lo sabia, no sentía el frio, lo único que deseaba era morir, morir y ya no saber nada de este mundo.

De pronto sintió que era levantada en brazos y al girarse vio un rostro muy preocupado, era el del chico nuevo del ultimo semestre del instituto…¿Edmund? No importaba, era hombre y como todos solo deseaba dañarla como Jacob… el simple hecho de recordar su nombre la estremeció de pies a cabeza haciéndola llorar nuevamente, sentirse desangrar por dentro, no querer saber mas del mundo y de la vida… y al parecer todo tenia sentido… su mundo se acababa, todo se volvía negro.

*-/*-/-*-/-*-/-*-/-*-/-*-/-*

Habian pasado 20 años desde aquel dia, pensaba la Doctora Cullen, Isabella Cullen, mientras veía en la pared de su casa las fotos del instituto, de las cuales solo lo había eliminado a el… de las fotos del instituto había algunas con su familia política.

El dia que… el dia que el se fue, y Edward la rescato de morir de hipotermia fue el dia que por el coraje su padre murió de una embolia. Su madre enloqueció y de inmediato fue llevada a Jacksonville, al psiquiátrico y ella era como muerta en vida. Los primeros días no comia y no hacia nada por si misma, Edward la protegia de todo y hablaba con ella como si le entendiese. Fue pasiente y cuidadoso. Al igual que su hermana menor Alice y su hermano mayor Emmett. Ellos la levantaron y lograron hacerla reir por primera vez dos meses después, cuando Emmett se disfrazo de bailarina de can can y quería que Edward lo acompañara mientras Alice era el maestro de ceremonias.

El recuerdo volvió a tener efecto en su rostro maduro de 38 años. Su embarazo siguió su curso y nunca recibió ningún reproche ni siquiera de parte de los padres de ellos, Carlisle y Esme, quien la recibieron como una hija mas. Al paso del tiempo y después del nacimiento de la pequeña, quien afortunadamente era copia exacta de su madre, Edward y Bella se casaron, el estaba haciendo una especialidad en pediatría y ella retomo los estudios. Recorrio con la mirada las fotos de Edward y Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan. Bella quizo que honrara a su padre y a su madre al igual que a los padres de Edward.

Su mirada se situo en una foto especial, el encuentro que tuvo Reneesme con Billy el viejo padre de Jacob. El no tuvo la culpa de nada, pero siempre se sintió culpable. Fue en el ultimo cumpleaños del viejo, cuando la pequeña tenia cinco años, y bella 6 meses de embarazo de su segundo hijo Emmett Anthony. El viejo murió la tarde después de que partieran de Forks a Seattle, la ciudad donde recidian.

Subio las escaleras continuando el recorrido de las fotos; había de Alice vistiendo a sus hijos con Jasper Hale su mentor en la universidad, a los de Emmett y Rosalie, hermana de Jasper, sin olvidar a Reneesme y pequeña. Esta tarde se cumplían veinte años de que su vida se torno en un giro radical. Ella estaría próxima a cumplir veinte años en seis meses. Igual que ella cumpliría veinte años de casada con Edward un hombre maravilloso, que la enamoraba dia a dia con sus detalles.

-¿Qué hace la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo?-pregunto la aterciopelada voz a sus espaldas, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, encendiendo la pasión en ella, la cual jamasextinguia.

-Esperando al marido mas sexy, para estrenar la parte de atrás de ese Aston Martin nuevo-ronroneo siguiéndole el juego

-¿y los chicos?-pregunto mientras besaba su cuello

-Anthony fue raptado por Emmett para enseñarle a cazar y Reneesme fue a festejar el cumpleaños de Stephanie… Asi que estamos solos señor Cullen…-dijo sonriendo para besar apasionadamente a su marido.

Mientras en la Discoteca New Moon, festejaban un grupo de chicas a la menor de ellas. Bailando y cantando, y por que no, dándose a notar a los caballeros, entre los que se encontraba un moreno impactante, del cual Reneesme quedo completamente hechizada.

-Ren, el alto macho alfa te mira-dijo Ana, una pelirroja hija de Mike Newton, ex compañero de su madre

-Seguro-dijo haciendo caso omiso y continuando su baile como sin nada

-Lo juro, y viene para aca-dijo riendo mientras se escabullia para dejarla sola

-¡An!-trato de hablarle pero de pronto su vientre plano se vio rodeado por unos muy calidos brazos, que en lugar de ponerla alerta la llenaron de paz

-Preciosa, te he estado observando y me estas volviendo loco-susurro a su oído a la vez que al ritmo de la música la giraba, para encontrarse con unos ojos chocolates, que le recordaron en gran medida a los de Isabella…¿Qué seria de ella? Pensó un segundo, a la vez que sus brazos apresaban a la joven-Sabes eres preciosa-murmuro antes de devorar sin mas unos labios carnosos y faltos de experiencia como esos que hace veinte años conoció…

Hola!

Pues inagurandome como escritoria de Fics de la Saga mas hermosa jamas contada Crepusuculo! Como saben ningun personaje me pertenese todos son de SM! La historia es mia y la cancion es original de Chon Aruza!

Bueno pues he aqui esta historia que cree en base de una canción!  
Solo sera dos capitulos.

Si quieren que realize la historia mas larga y mas detallada de la vida de Bella y Reneesme, dejen sus Comentarios!

Se despide su amiga Sherezada

_La Princesa de los cuentos…  
A todo aquel que cree que un cuento es una realidad y que su magia los llegara a envolver…  
déjenme contarles un cuento que los llevara a vivir la magia de ama_r


End file.
